Sickness
by Mangafrk
Summary: Sasuke was born with a weak body and gets sick often, and the only person stopping him from getting bullied at school Is his best friend and boyfriend Naruto. But what happens when Naruto isn't at school one day? Will Sasuke still be safe from the bullying? Contains: Yaoi. Narusasu. Rated M just to be safe. My first AU/Yaoi so be gentle in reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic I am writing this until my writers block curse is lifted for Starting over. This is not the story I was talking about in Starting over that I needed your help with I came up with this off the top of my head and have been wanting to write it for a while now. This is my first Yaoi and also my first AU so if you guys could be easy on me that would be great. Sorry for the long A/N, I hope you enjoy this.**

** This includes: Yaoi and making out… yeah that's about it… ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto walked up to the front door of the large house in front of him. He never got over how large his best friends house was. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He took a deep breathe, hoping that Sasuke could come to school that day. He sighed when Sasuke was the one who answered the door.

"Sasuke, you up for school today?" He asked

"I guess" Sasuke answered in a tired voice

Naruto sighed; it was hard with a best friend that was like this all the time. Sasuke had a weak body and was sick often. He sometimes only went to school once a week because he would get such hot fevers. Somehow he still got good marks. But that didn't keep Naruto from being his friend.

"You got your stuff for school?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grabbed his bag next to the door and showed it to Naruto as his answer. He stepped outside before yelling into the house "Aniki, I'm going to school with Naruto!"

They heard a voice responding "Alright, see you later, be careful!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi's response; he was always so overprotective because of Sasuke's 'sickly' state. They shut the door and started to walk down the path.

About halfway down the driveway Naruto started to hold Sasuke's hand. They intertwined their fingers. Naruto turned Sasuke's face towards his and pushed their lips together. Sasuke chuckled softly before deepening the kiss.

Naruto pulled away and Sasuke laughed softly. "Really? Did you have to do that so early in the morning?"

"You got a problem? I thought you were my boyfriend."

"I never said I wasn't, and no I don't have a problem with it"

Naruto smiled, "Let's go then."

They continued walking down the path and towards school.

When they got there, the school yard was practically empty because it was so early only a few people who wanted to get there homework that they had put off done, or to talk to their friends before school started and they would be separated.

The principal left the door unlocked in the morning for teachers without a key or for tutors or for clubs, tryouts or practices.

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the front door and into the school. They turned around the first corner and into the bathroom that no one ever used. It was slightly rundown and there were much better bathrooms close by so people could go there instead.

They dropped their bags down onto the ground. Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall pinning his arms.

"You know since we weren't able to do this for very long earlier…" Naruto said before roughly kissing him on the lips. Sasuke immediately kissed back and allowed Naruto to slip his tongue into his mouth.

They continued for about ten minutes before the bell rang and they pulled apart. They were both breathless. They picked up their bags, said their goodbyes and headed off to their first class.

**Naruto's morning**

Math class was boring as usual; Naruto honestly didn't care for it and never got good marks, so why even try.

He let out a long yawn, but not too loud he would get in trouble by his teacher, Deidara. He had long blond hair that was tied into a top knot and had a piece of it going over one of his eyes. In freshman year he really freaked Naruto out. But when he got to know him better he wasn't that bad.

Suddenly a note landed on his desk, _Naruto_, It said on the front. He opened it up; it was from his friend Kiba.

_You coming to the restaurant with the rest of us tonight? You could bring Sasuke if you want, if he's up for it, is he in school today? _

It said. He wrote a note in response on the back:

_Yeah I'm comin' and yes Sasuke is in school today, I'll ask if he wants to come during lunch. He probably will though. _

He passed it to him and Kiba smiled giving him a thumbs up. Unlike some people in the school Kiba was friends with Sasuke and wanted to hang out with him, he even admitted he had a crush on the raven a while back. He and Naruto actually fought at one point to see who would get Sasuke. Eventually Sasuke admitted he had fallen in love with Naruto and they ended up together leaving Kiba to give up on his crush and become good friends with him instead.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. They both sighed, it was finally over. They Said good-bye to each other and headed off to their separate classes.

The next three periods, Geography, music and science were uneventful and just as boring as the one before. When it finally ended he headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

After getting his lunch he sat down at the same table as Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji. Sitting down next to Sasuke he asked the people at the table who was going to the meet up that night. Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Neji said they could but Choji and Shikamaru said they were busy.

He turned to Sasuke and asked, "Would you like to come with us if you're up for it?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second before nodding, "I should be up for it, let's just hope Itachi lets me go, "he said.

Naruto laughed, "Hopefully"

They talked a bit while eating before the bell rang leaving them to go to their next class.

Most of the afternoon was boring and uninteresting, until finally He had a class with Sasuke at the last period of the day, Gym.

Gym was one of the more interesting subjects because their teacher, Gai, wore a green spandex body suit and was one of the more fun teachers in the school, he was always cracking jokes and whatever he could to make them entertained.

About halfway through the class Sasuke seemed tired. He was breathing heavily, his movements were slow and he was sweating more then everyone else even though he barely did anything because of his body.

Naruto walked over to him on break, "Don't you think you should sit out for a while. You look exhausted." He noted

"I'm fine" He responded

Naruto frowned, he obviously wasn't fine but he wasn't going to push him. In truth Sasuke WAS exhausted, his body felt heavy and he could barely breathe, but he wasn't going to show weakness.

The class started again and Naruto made sure to watch Sasuke's movements. Sasuke felt more tired with every move he made. His vision started to fade and soon gave into the darkness.

Naruto quickly ran up to catch him before his head hit the concrete floor. It seemed like he was struggling to even get a breath in and out.

He was so worried he didn't even notice the stares of everyone around him or Gai appearing behind him. He took one look at Sasuke and said simply "Naruto, take him to the nurse's office."

Naruto nodded before getting up and heading for the nurse's office. Carrying Sasuke bridal-style.

Naruto ran into the nurse's office breathless from running straight from the gym. He told the nurse what happened and placed Sasuke on the bed and placed a hand on his forehead.

He sighed when he felt that Sasuke's forehead was hot. He knew Sasuke should have taken a break during gym. Gai knew of Sasuke's condition and told him he could tell him if he needed a break from the class because of it, but Sasuke didn't want people to think he was weak so he never took the opportunity. Although he had never actually passed out before.

Suddenly the nurse appeared behind him and asked, "Do you know his parent or guardian's phone number so we can call them to pick him up?"

Naruto nodded, the nurse was also told about Sasuke's condition so she could take care of him if he ever came in to see her.

She handed him the phone and he called Itachi's number. He answered right away when he noticed it was the schools number, scared that something had happened to his otouto. When he picked up the phone and it was Naruto he became even more worried.

_"Itachi?" _ Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's me" he answered.

"_Itachi, Sasuke passed out during gym class and now he has a fever can you pick him up?"_

"Alright, I'll come and get him know."

"_Ok, bye."_

Naruto hung up and Itachi sighed, why did Sasuke always have to push himself? He grabbed his keys, walked out the door and drove to Sasuke and Naruto's school.

**So there's the first chapter. I know it's quite a bit longer then usual hopefully you like it this way. I know the side characters don't really talk but they're just kinda there for filler and this story is just about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and the problems which you will see if you read the summery. Like I said a while ago I just got back into school and haven't been able to get on the computer as often. I hope you liked this first chapter and that you like the longer chapters. Thanks for reading and remember to review.**

**Mangafrk**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, I still have writers block for starting over so I'm going to update this one instead. I recently broke my ankle so I've been able to write while resting; luckily I am getting the cast off in 2 weeks so they can see how it's healing. Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter and I am going to update this as soon as I finish this chapter. I would also like to thank ****_Itachi is KICKASS _****for favouriting(if that's a word XD) this story, you are an AMAZING author and I love you. (You know what I mean) **

**This chapter will contain: violence and slight blood. With a little bit of swearing. Enjoy: D**

**Disclaimer (I forgot this in the last chapter) All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto the only thing that belongs to me is the story.**

Chapter 2

Itachi arrived at the school and hurried into the front, walking into the office.

"Hello is Sasuke here?" he asked.

"No he's in the nurse's office, you know where it is right?"

Itachi nodded and headed to the nurse's office. He walked into the room, Naruto was sitting in a chair; he looked worried.

He sighed "Where is he?"

Naruto looked up, and sighed back. "Behind the curtain."

He pulled back the curtain in front of the bed and placed a palm on Sasuke's head, It was hot like Naruto had said. He picked him up bridal-style before turning to Naruto.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

Naruto nodded and Itachi stepped out the door and out the front door. He opened the door to his car and placed Sasuke lightly in the back seat.

He got in himself and drove back to their house.

When they got home Itachi slowly walked up the stairs and placed Sasuke on the bed. He wet a facecloth and placed it on Sasuke's forehead to cool down the fever.

He chuckled softly, he couldn't believe how cute his brother was when he was sleeping, he gently pulled the cloth down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead (ahhhh brotherly loveJ ) Placing the cloth back on he stepped out the door, gave one last smile at his sleeping otouto and closed the door behind him.

Naruto opened the door to his small apartment, he dropped his bag near the door and sat down on the couch, he lived alone, his mother had died in childbirth and his father had died a few years back. He barely managed to buy this apartment with the money his family had left him.

He sighed, today had been a stressful day with Sasuke passing out in gym and he wondered If he would be able to go to school the next day.

He suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion and yawned he decided to take a quick nap. He walked over to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Falling asleep almost immediately.

Naruto yawned, opening his eyes he realized it was very bright outside; he looked at his clock, his eyes widened when he saw the clock read: 7:30 am. How did he sleep that long?

He tried to get up, a wave of dizziness passed over him he clutched his stomach, feeling like he was going to throw up. He felt his forehead, it was warm. Great, now he was sick too.

He sighed, getting up trying hard not to collapse. He went into his small bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Grabbing a bottle of medicine and checking the label before pouring the right amount into the cap and swallowing it.

He walked back to his bed and lied down. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Naruto woke up several hours later and checked the clock again. This time it was 8:00 pm. He felt a bit better, didn't feel as sick to his stomach anymore. But the feeling was still there.

His stomach suddenly growled loudly, he decided to get up and try to eat something.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed an instant ramen cup from inside the cabinet. He quickly made his dinner and ate it silently. He didn't feel very tired anymore but knew he would have to sleep anyways.

Once he finished, he threw the cup into the garbage and headed back to bed. He sighed, he really wasn't all that tired, but he still closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up feeling something cold on his forehead. He sighed as he remembered what happened. He pulled the cloth off his forehead and got up. He had no idea how long he had been asleep for. But he didn't feel weak or sick so he could probably go to school that day.

He pulled the covers off and walked out the door and called downstairs.

"Aniki?" He yelled

"Yeah I'm here." He heard Itachi yell from downstairs.

He walked down the stairs and saw Itachi looking at him from the kitchen table.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah"

Itachi sighed, "You know, you really shouldn't push yourself."

"I know."

"You think your gonna go to school today?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright then, get your bag."

Sasuke nodded and went to grab his bag from the hall. He returned to the kitchen and cooked some toast for himself. He kept looking at the clock, waiting for the time when Naruto would usually arrive. He felt an urge to see his boyfriend for some reason. But when the time came when he would usually come to pick him up and he wasn't there, he started to get worried.

Why wasn't he here yet? He decided to go over to his house and check on him. He told Itachi what he wanted to do.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright then, fine."

Sasuke's stepped back in surprise, was his brother actually going to let him go? That wasn't like him. But he was happy; he nodded and walked out the door.

Sasuke was just walking past the school on the way to Naruto's house when he felt something come in contact with the back of his house. He stumbled and fell onto the sidewalk.

"So, Sasuke is it?"

It was Juugo, one of the bullies in the school. Sasuke was shocked; he hadn't had problems with him since his freshman year.

"Now that your little boyfriend isn't here to stop me…"

He trailed off and kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach, he chocked, pain shot up and down his spine. Several punches and kicks collided with his stomach. Suddenly, he stopped, Sasuke looked up, Juugo was glaring at him, he turned around and walked away.

Sasuke got up onto his knees and coughed into his hand. He looked down; there was blood in his hand.

He just felt so damn weak, he felt tears in his eyes, he just wanted to go home, but he was much closer to Naruto's place then to his own.

He got up, placing a hand on his hurting stomach and limped toward Naruto's.

Naruto woke up in his bed as he heard the doorbell ring. He groaned, he really didn't want to get up, even though he realized, with a look to his clock, it was 9:00.

He got up and walked over to the door, and opened it. He was shocked when he saw Sasuke in the door with a hand clutching his stomach.

"S-Sasuke?" He asked

Sasuke looked up, his face was twisted in pain and there were tears in his eyes.

"Naruto" He said with a whimper.

A single tear made its way down his cheeks, and he broke. He rushed forward, wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and started bawling into his chest.

Naruto closed the door and carried Sasuke to the couch. He sat down and pulled Sasuke onto his lap and started to rub comforting circles on his back.

Sasuke pushed back from Naruto's chest a bit, tears were streaming down his face. Naruto's heart broke at the sight of the expression on the face of the man he loved.

Sasuke pushed his lips onto Naruto's and he kissed back, Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot tears on his own face.

When Sasuke finally calmed down enough to talk, Naruto asked. "Sasuke what happened?"

"Juugo," He said simply

Naruto's eyes widened at the name, he thought Juugo was going to leave Sasuke alone from now on. Anger surged through him, it was his fault he had to see Sasuke like this, he never wanted to see Sasuke like that.

"Seriously, I thought he was going to leave you alone!" He growled, scaring Sasuke slightly, Naruto rarely got mad, but he knew to never cross him when he did.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"But why?" Naruto asked

"He said something about you not being there to protect me."

Naruto's fists clenched he was seriously pissed off at Juugo right now. Why did he have to do this to Sasuke…?

**Alright this is the second chapter, so much for it not being as long as the first Chapter, just so you know, the whole next chapter will be a flashback explaining how Naruto met Sasuke and what they mean when they said 'I thought he was going to leave you alone.' And what ****J****uugo said about Naruto not being there to protect him and all that jazz.**

**-Mangafrk **


End file.
